


my salvation

by kissoflife



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mentions of animal killing, Mentions of blood and violence, Rinne is a creep, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoflife/pseuds/kissoflife
Summary: Rinne hates this shithole of a hometown... Luckily he has Hiiro to always help him feel better.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro & Amagi Rinne, Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	my salvation

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the suggestions on my last fic!! a lot wanted creep!rinne and... here he is, lmao!!
> 
> so, yeah: please read the tags to see if anything makes you uncomfy. rinne is kinda fucked up in the head in this fic, so i can't blame you, aha... but it's nothing too graphic, just some vague, creepy thoughts, but... yeah, enjoy!!

Rinne hates this shithole of a hometown.

He hates the people and their stupid traditions, as well as the lack of technology and civilization.

He doesn’t care about being the next leader, he dreams of something different.

Rinne dreams of the big city, of freedom and endless possibilities.

And sometimes… Sometimes he dreams of burning down this godforsaken place.

It would be easy, too. They live in the middle of the forest, there are trees and wood everywhere, so the fire would be unstoppable and destroy everything and everyone in its path.

It’s a nice dream.

But there is one reason why this dream of his can’t become reality.

And this reason… is fast asleep in their bed, sleeping like a rock.

“Tsk.” Rinne clicks his tongue, amusement colouring his voice, and quietly slides the door behind him shut. “Foolish little brother, you’re just asking to be takin’ advantage of like that.”

Hiiro really is; blanket kicked down to his legs, ridden up shirt revealing his muscular stomach, cute little mouth open to let out deep, slow breaths.

It would be so, so easy to have his way with him now, but Rinne would never do that.

Because Hiiro is the only thing that keeps him from going insane in this fucking hellhole. Some might argue that he already _is_ quite unhinged, but eh. Rinne doesn’t really care about what they say or think.

All he cares about is his adorable little brother.

Rinne comes to a halt next to his futon, fondly smiling down at him. God, Hiiro really is the cutest little thing he’s ever seen. Rinne adores him so fucking much he has no words for it. The mere sight of him makes his heart start pounding and his gut clench.

Cute. Cute, cute, cute. So fucking **_cute_**.

So cute that Rinne can’t help himself and kneels down next to him, carefully touching the soft skin of his belly. Hiiro is soft all over, that’s why Rinne can never stop touching him. Doesn’t want to stop touching him.

But soon enough his fingers alone aren’t enough, so he slowly leans down and presses his mouth on Hiiro’s skin, right above his belly button. For a few seconds Rinne just breathes, taking in the faint scent of sweat and something else, something unmistakable Hiiro. Then, Rinne bites him; just lightly, but it’s enough to provoke a reaction from Hiiro: he lets out a soft murmur, slightly spreading his legs.

Rinne grins against his skin. “Would ya look at that… You’re really enjoying this, aren’t ya…? How naughty~”

He bites him again, harder this time. Hard enough for Hiiro to finally wake up: he shoots into an upright position, hand aimed at Rinne’s head for an attack.

Rinne catches it easily, though, and squeezes his fingers. “Hey, sleeping beauty.”

Hiiro blinks a few time, still a cute drowsiness in his blue eyes. “Nii-san…?”

“Yep.” Rinne kisses his knuckles, his tongue following the line of a fresh scratch he finds on his skin.

Hiiro scrunches up his nose when Rinne keeps licking his fingers. “Nii-san, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve missed you,” Rinne simply says and it’s the truth. He’s gotten used to Hiiro always following him around like a lost puppy when they were younger, so he feels… weird, when Hiiro isn’t at his side. Empty.

“I haven’t seen you at all today,” he continues, pressing on last kiss into the palm of Hiiro’s hand before cupping his cheek instead. “Did you miss your big bro, too?”

Hiiro leans into the touch, eyes half-lidded with contentment. “I’ve missed you, too,” he murmurs, “but I was busy with training and then I couldn’t find you anywhere. I was worried and- huh, what is that smell?”

Suddenly alarmed he takes Rinne’s hand and holds it up to his face. “What have you been doing?” he asks, inspecting the dark red colour crusted on his fingertips. “This is… Have you been chopping up animals again? _Nii-san_ , I told you to stop doing that, you’re cursing us!”

Rinne takes a deep breath out of his nose. Hiiro is still so innocent and naïve, always believing the big, fat lies the people in their hometown tell.

“I’m not ‘chopping them up’,” he clarifies. “I’m just doing some research, yanno?”

Research and imagining the blood on his fingers doesn’t actually belong to animals, but humans instead. How would a human sound like if Rinne was to take their life? What would they do in their last seconds? Would they act similar to the rabbit that Rinne killed just an hour ago? Would their intestines look the same?

It’s quite a fascinating thought, isn’t it? It won’t leave Rinne alone. For weeks-, no, months now.

“Still.” Hiiro gives him a disapproving look and lets go of his hand. “Stop it, okay? I don’t like it. It scares me.”

“Aww, don’t look at me like this. You’re hurting Onii-chan, yanno?” Rinne leans closer to his face. Close enough to feel his warm breath tickling his lips. “I’m sorry, okay? Gimme a kiss.”

But Hiiro doesn’t. Instead, he even leans away to bring more distance between them, still visibly upset about their little “argument”.

Rinne grinds his teeth and takes Hiiro’s chin in a painful grip, forcing him to stay in place. “Hiiro,” he says slowly, purposefully, digging his nails into Hiiro’s cheeks and making him wince. A clear warning. “Give Onii-chan a kiss.”

It would be _oh_ so easy to just take what he wants, he knows that Hiiro would let him do it. Hiiro lets him do _anything_ , even if he clearly doesn’t want or like it. He may have to be pursued first, yeah, but in the end he always does what he’s been told, because that’s just how he is; a sweet and loyal kid.

But Rinne doesn’t want to take that kiss from him. Oh, no, no, no. He wants for _Hiiro_ to actually kiss _him_ and so he waits.

And this time… This time Hiiro actually does what he’s been told and their lips meet.

It’s a soft kiss, very hesitant and barely noticeable, but it still coaxes a happy sigh out of Rinne. He presses their mouths together more forcefully, taking Hiiro’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it until it’s puffy and red.

Rinne sighs again, pulling Hiiro closer to him. “Onii-chan loves you so, so much,” he coos, rubbing their cheeks together. “But you know that, don’t ya? That I would do anything for my cute little baby brother?”

“Yeah,” Hiiro replies quietly, digging his fingers into Rinne’s shirt.

“Mmh, good boy, good boy.” Rinne pats his head like he’s a dog, tousling his bedhead even more. “Let’s go to sleep, yeah? Together.”

Without waiting for an answer he pretty much tackles Hiiro, letting them both fall down onto the soft futon.

Hiiro lets out a surprised huff. “A-Ah, wait, Nii-san?!” he stutters and starts squirming away. “You’re so warm and the futon is too small for the both of us, we should-“

“Nah,” Rinne interrupts and changes their positions, pressing his chest to Hiiro’s back and spooning him from behind. “It’s fine like this, see? Don’t tell me you’re too old to sleep with your big bro now. You used to sneak into my bed all the time, didn’t ya?”

Hiiro still wriggles around in his arms, the movements unintentionally making him rub his ass against Rinne’s groin. Rinne groans at the stimulation, biting his lip. God, what a dirty little tease he is.

But it’s nice, finally being close to Hiiro like this again. Rinne actually missed it. They used to share one futon all the time, but then their mother found them a few months ago and had a hissy fit over them being too old to cuddle like this and it being weird and “unnatural”… Sadly, Hiiro took this to heart and stopped sneaking into his room at night.

Ugh. Rinne hates his damn mother for this. Well, he actually hates her in general for being a stupid, annoying and manipulative bitch.

But it’s all fine now. Rinne lets out a happy hum, burrowing his face in Hiiro’s neck to start kissing the sensitive skin there. Hiiro instantly begins to shiver, grabbing onto Rinne’s arm.

“Nii-san, wh- _ah_ -at are you doing…?”

“Hush,” Rinne murmurs, biting at the nape of his neck.

Hiiro makes a surprised sound, flinching away from his touch. “I don’t think we should be doing this…” he says quietly, grabbing Rinne’s hand that’s dangerously close to touching his groin. “It’s wrong…”

Rinne lets out an annoyed huff. “Don’t believe everything you hear. It’s not wrong, okay? Onii-chan is only showing you how much he loves you. So be quiet, alright?”

Hiiro actually does let himself be coddled this time. At least for a while until he starts squirming again, pawing at Rinne’s arm.

Gyahaha, how cute. Rinne hides his smirk in Hiiro’s shoulder, pressing himself and his slowly hardening dick closer to his brother. “Feels good, yeah?” he whispers, moving his hand under Hiiro’s shirt to touch his quivering belly.

“You make Onii-chan feel really good, too,” he admits, grinding his cock on Hiiro’s ass. “D’ya feel that? Do you wanna make me feel even better, cutie?”

Hiiro stiffens at the touch. “Ah, I’m not sure…” he answers hesitantly. “I don’t think we should-”

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be a buzzkill now!” Rinne leans over him to bite at his lightly chubby cheek. Hiiro started losing a lot of his baby fat ever since hitting puberty and while Rinne does like his more masculine looks now, he sometimes still misses his chubby cheeks and belly.

“Don’t ya think I deserve this? For all the kindness I’ve shown you ever since ya were born?” Rinne scratches his teeth over his skin, following the line of his jaw.

“You know nobody but me gives a shit about you, don’t you?” he breathes into his ear. “Because you’re stupid and naïve. But I don’t care about that. I love you despite your flaws! I’m the only one you can trust… And this is how you repay my unconditional love? I’m really hurt, you know.”

“No!” Hiiro says, a panicked edge to his voice. “I’m sorry, Nii-san! I really am!”

“Yeah?” Rinne tugs on the piercing in his earlobe. “So you’re gonna make me feel real good?”

“I…” Hiiro gulps, the sound unusually loud in the otherwise quiet room. “… Yeah,” he finally says, sounding small.

Rinne lets out a shuddering breath and kisses his cheek. “Such a good boy,” he praises, rubbing his dick against the clothed cleft of Hiiro’s ass. “Onii-chan loves ya. And you love me, too, don’t ya? Say it.”

Hiiro starts shaking when Rinne begins to slowly lower his shorts. “I- I love Nii-san…”

“Yeah,” Rinne coos, kissing the underside of Hiiro’s jaw. “Of course you do.”

Rinne touches his now bared ass, revelling in the feeling of soft skin under his fingertips. Shit, it would be so easy to just shove his dick into Hiiro’s cute little ass and fuck him dry just like this. Hiiro would let him do it, too, but they have no lube nearby and Rinne actually doesn’t want to hurt him… It would be Hiiro’s first time, after all, and Rinne doesn’t want it to be a painful memory.

Later, they can get a little kinky: fucking dry, getting a little rough… Maybe he could even try to shove a dildo in his ass while Rinne is fucking him to get him gaping…

But these are ideas for another day. For now there are more than enough other ways to have some fun.

Rinne takes his cock out of his shorts and spits in his hand, spreading the saliva. It’s not much, but it’s better than nothing. A completely dry fuck would only be uncomfortable for them both now.

Hiiro’s shaking gets even worse when the tip of Rinne’s dick touches his thigh. “Don’t be scared, cutie pie,” Rinne soothes, peppering his shoulder with small kisses. “Ya know I would never hurt ya. Just- Lift your leg a little and- ah, _shit_ , yeah, just like that.”

Rinne sighs, long and blissful, and shoves his dick between Hiiro’s trembling thighs. The skin there is smooth, hairless and unbelievably soft.

“Make sure to push your thighs tightly together, yeah?” Rinne orders, gripping onto Hiiro’s hip with one hand, and starts moving.

It’s a little awkward at first, with Hiiro lying there stiff as a board, but his thrusting gets smoother with time, especially once Hiiro actually starts losing some of his tension.

He’s still far from relaxed, but it nevertheless helps Rinne to easier fuck into the tight space between his legs, bottoming out until his balls smack against the back of Hiiro’s thighs.

It feels so fucking good that Rinne almost starts drooling. He nuzzles the back of Hiiro’s head, his thrusting getting more violent. It feels even _better_ once the first drops of precum squeeze out of his dick, letting him slide more smoothly between Hiiro’s legs.

Rinne lets out a groan, digging his nails forcefully into Hiiro’s skin to pull his ass back for every thrust. “Shit, you feel incredible… So soft and tight, you’re making Onii-chan feel so good…”

It’s starting to get a little slippery now, with the mixture of precum and sweat gathering between Hiiro’s thighs, so Rinne’s dick accidentally bumps against the underside of Hiiro’s balls, eliciting a loud gasp from his otherwise silent brother.

Heat pools into Rinne’s groin at hearing this sound, making his movements get even more uncoordinated and sloppy until Hiiro lets out a breathy little “ _ah_ ” with every snap of his hips.

“Yeah, shit, that’s it… Make some noise for me…God, you sound so _fuckin’_ cute, I could eat ya right up!” Rinne feels himself getting closer to the edge, the tingling sensation in his groin getting more and more prominent by the second. He forces himself to slow down, moving his mouth to Hiiro’s ear.

For a few seconds he just pants harshly, touching Hiiro’s skin with the tip of his tongue and making him shiver. “Where do ya want my cum, baby? In your mouth? Ya want to swallow it, don’t ya?”

Hiiro doesn’t answer, so Rinne bites his earlobe, slowly using more and more force until Hiiro lets out a whimper and nods.

Rinne nuzzles his cheek happily and gets up on his knees, rolling Hiiro over onto his back and finally getting the first glimpse of his face since they started fucking.

He looks like a mess; his skin is a splotchy red and there are snot and tears all over his face. The sight makes Rinne’s dick throb and he actually has to squeeze at the base to not blow his load right here and now.

“God, you are the prettiest little thing I have ever seen,” Rinne breathes, touching his warm cheek and wiping it clean. “You make me wanna do bad, bad things to you, yanno…”

Rinne kisses him, just a short peck because he can’t help himself, his brother is just so freaking adorable, and then pries Hiiro’s mouth open with his fingers.

“Stick your tongue out a little, yeah?” he says, eyes hooded.

Hiiro does, but just barely, so Rinne pulls on his tongue until Hiiro groans, sounding uncomfortable.

“Yeah, that’s good, perfect.” Rinne squeezes his dick and starts jerking off, only fucking into his fist two times before his orgasm overwhelms him.

He curses, shooting his thick cum all over Hiiro’s face. Most of it lands on his tongue, but some spurts hit his chin and cheek, painting his face in sticky white.

Rinne gulps for breath once he completely emptied himself, his heart pounding so hard he can feel it in his throat. “Ahh~,” he sighs after a while, feeling a bone-deep satisfaction, and licks his dry lips. “You’ve got something on your face there, cutie.”

Smirking, he collects the cum with his thumb and pushes it into Hiiro’s mouth.

Hiiro swallows it down, scrunching up his face at the taste. “Ugh…”

Rinne laughs at him, gently nipping at his nose. “Not the best taste, eh? But you’ll get used to it, don’t worry.”

Hiiro murmurs something under his breath and wipes at his chin with the back of his hand. “I really don’t like it…”

Rinne watches him, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards into a soft smile. “I know,” he says, taking his face between his hands. “But it’s proof of Onii-chan’s love for you, so you should always swallow it, okay? It makes me really happy.”

Hiiro returns the smile, albeit a little awkwardly. “Okay.”

“I knew you’d understand. You’re much brighter than people make you out to be, aren’t ya?” Rinne starts to gently caress his cheeks, eliciting a happy sigh from Hiiro. “But I know what a good, good boy you are. The other’s don’t deserve you. You’re too good for them, you can’t trust them. Only me. That’s why you should do the stuff we just did only with your Onii-chan, who adores you so, so much, okay?”

His grip gets more forceful, nails digging into the skin of Hiiro’s cheeks. “Promise me.”

For a moment Hiiro just stares at him, mouth agape. Rinne’s gaze instantly softens at his expression, loosening the grip on his face. He leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Hiiro’s forehead. “Okay, cutie? Promise me. Otherwise I get really sad and you don’t want that, do you?”

Hiiro blinks and then slowly closes his eyes, pressing his cheek into Rinne’s hand.

God, what a cutie he is… Rinne has trained him so well, hasn’t he? Pride swells in his chest, making him feel warm all over.

Hiiro gives him a smile, eyes still closed. “I promise, Nii-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda nervous y'all won't like this fic bc it's dubcon and i've never written anything like that before,,, but i hope it was okay;;;
> 
> also, for the next fic... i def wanna write hiiro as the top!! i've seen so many nice hiirin fanarts lately and now i'm really in the mood... i'm just not sure yet what scenario i want, i'm kinda in a fluffy mood after writing dubcon, but we'll see!!!


End file.
